Treasure Island (1950 film) Credits
Directed by Stephen Heneveld Co-Directed by Joaquim Dos Santos Lauren Montgomery Produced by Darla K. Anderson • Jordan Kerner Don Hahn • Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Nick Park • Whoopi Goldberg Chris Meledandri Written by Jenny Jaffe Screenplay by Chris Meledandri • Nicholas Stoller Kenji Ono • Sharon Flynn Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Pidge Gunderson • Karey Kirkpatrick Story by Ben Juwono • Sung Shing Zane Yarbrough • Vince Aporo Trey Buongiorno • Karen Guo Miyuki Hoshikawa Based on the TV series created by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Jared Stern • Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Chris Meledandri • Tom McGrath Steven Spielberg • Sergio Pablos Stephen Heneveld Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Jan Roelfs Original Songs by Major Lazer Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Music Co-Composed by Daniel Pemberton Music Supervisor Julia Michaels Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Leslie Jones Bill Hader Jamie Chung Awkwafina Sterling K. Brown Blake Shelton Gal Gadot Andy Samberg James Corden Ryan Potter Thomas Middleditch Bex Taylor-Klaus Chris Pratt Robert Downey Jr. Alma Varsano Jane Lynch Taylor Somenzi Ava Acres Rachel Bloom Sarah Vowell Nicki Minaj Hailee Steinfeld Danny McBride Katie Crown John Goodman Steven Yeun Rihanna Part 2 Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Associate Producers Skye Lyons Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Co-Producers Jon Burton Peter Lord Amy Pascal Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Animation Ariandy Chandra Animation Supervisors Tom McGrath Jean-Claude Kalache Shiyoon Kim Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave CG Supervisors Glen McIntosh Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman Supervising Sound Editor & Designer Shannon Mills A Film by Stephen Heneveld Directed by Writing Credits Robert Louis Stevenson Cast Produced by Music by Cinematography by Film Editing by Casting By Production Design by Costume Design by Makeup Department Production Management Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Art Department Sound Department Visual Effects by Camera and Electrical Department Costume and Wardrobe Department Editorial Department Location Management Music Department Other crew Crew verified as complete B7C874C3-3AAD-4F3B-ADAD-F7300EFCAB0F.jpeg Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png 736D419A-A28B-4279-8C99-5015892C79C3.png 6DD433C9-71BD-418D-85EA-755E000ADAF5.png CAD57F44-2847-4FC7-8025-ABB403838978.png 1D88C371-29A4-4028-A5B2-B255B6B1F5B6.png 3214371C-0422-49C6-9BF6-1D9E5FF8E83F.png 99464A60-B073-45EF-8BFA-9F5EE07B78EB.png Distributors * RKO Radio Pictures (1950) (UK) (theatrical) * RKO Radio Films (1950) (Sweden) (theatrical) * RKO Radio Pictures (1950) (Norway) (theatrical) * RKO Radio Pictures (1950) (USA) (theatrical) * RKO Radio Pictures Argentina (1951) (Argentina) (theatrical) * RKO Radio Pictures (1951) (France) (theatrical) * RKO (1951) (Japan) (theatrical) * RKO Radio Pictures (1952) (West Germany) (theatrical) * Sascha Filmverleih (1952) (Austria) (theatrical) * American Broadcasting Company (ABC) (1955) (USA) (TV) * Cawall Film (1959) (Sweden) (theatrical) (re-release) * Buena Vista Pictures (1975) (USA) (theatrical) (re-release) * Disney Channel (1983) (USA) (TV) (as The Disney Channel) * Guild Home Video (1986) (UK) (VHS) * DHV (1988) (Japan) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Video (1995) (Netherlands) (VHS) * Warner Home Video (1999) (Netherlands) (DVD) * Metrodome Distribution (2002) (UK) (video) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (Brazil) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (Canada) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (Germany) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (DVD) * Prism Leisure Corporation (2003) (UK) (DVD) * RKO Radio Films (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Abril Vídeo (Brazil) (VHS) * Audio Visual Enterprises (1986) (Greece) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (Japan) (VHS) * Gativideo (Argentina) (VHS) * Walt Disney Home Video (video) Other Companies * The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra (music played by) Production Companies * Walt Disney Productions * Walt Disney British Films Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney